Love Before Destiny Or Maybe Not
by Trickster's Companion
Summary: "The love we share is more important than the power we wield" He had said but is it true? [[Spoils for season five just warning you! But will go a little AU on season 5 because I can! Dx Or maybe a lot AU around the last few episodes. And rated T because I'm paranoid. Also is MordredxOC(Main), Arwen(To be canon)]]
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

A young girl, of mere age 10, silently walked to the room of her father's precious ward shaking from one of her most recent nightmares that left her terrified. As the young girl neared the room, she quickened her pace for the darkness of night frightened her even more.

Upon arriving at the door, she knocked upon it hoping she'd be heard but upon receiving no reply, she knew she'd be welcomed in anyway, she silently opened the door a crack to peak inside. After glancing in, she pushed the door opened enough to enter, which wasn't much space for she was rather thin and sickly. She quickly ran over to the ward's bed before climbing up onto the bed and shaking the ward awake. The ward was quick to awaken, shooting up into a seated position as her eyes showed panic and quickly scanned the room before landing on the child making a smile appear on the young woman's face.

"Did you have another nightmare, Rhiannon?" The young woman asked the girl to which the girl nodded as she clung to the woman.

"I-it was horrible Morgana..." The young Rhiannon said to the woman as she shook with unshed tears thinking back on it.

"Do you wish to tell me about it? It might make you feel better..." Morgana said softly to the girl while rubbing soothing circles on Rhiannon's back.

"T-the dream started out pleasant with everyone enjoying themselves and magic being free in Camelot but it...it suddenly all changed. Everyone was fighting, magic was no longer free and I was also older fighting against you, whom which looked really sickly. T-then everyone was laying d-dead on the ground except a man whose face was blurred and I. The man was dressed like one of the knights a-and he began to walk towards me with his sword in hand ready to kill me. I-I tried to fight him off b-but he stabbed me. I woke up after that." Rhiannon said as she began sobbing in Morgana's arms.

"Shhh...don't fret, it won't happen no one will let that happen. You know we both could never fight each other, you're like a daughter to me I could never hurt you." Morgana cooed to the sobbing child continuing her rubbing of soothing circles on the young child's back.

'_Morgana..._' A voice said in Morgana's mind.

"Yes?" Morgana said to which Rhiannon would, if she was more coherent, be confused by.

'_Can I come out_?' The voice spoke to Morgana.

"Rhiannon, you must promise me something alright?" Morgana asked the slowly calming child.

"O-of course..." Rhiannon said.

"You mustn't tell Uther of whom I'm going to introduce you to, do you promise?" Morgana begged the child whom she trusted with her life.

"I promise...as long as they don't try to kill me or else I'll tell Arthur." Rhiannon said as seriously as a 10 year old who was just sobbing a minute ago could.

"He won't. Alright, come with me then." Morgana said carrying the girl in her arms over to the area in the room behind a curtain.

"Why is he hiding?" The curious child asked as Morgana set her down and pulled the curtain open to reveal a young boy.

'_I'm a druid._' The young boy said to Rhiannon through telepathy.

'_I've never met a druid before. I'm princess Rhiannon it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance._' Rhiannon replied to the boy using telepathy as well.

'_I know who you are, I've heard prophecies about you from the druid leaders. My name is Mordred._' Mordred replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Uther wishes to kill the boy for being a druid! It's absolutely barbaric!" Morgana exclaimed in anger and disgust of the king, the two children both jumped for they were a bit too focused on each other.

"Father is barbaric and blinded by rage for a reason unknown but we have no choice but to follow him for he is the king. I hope for a better world when my prat of a brother is king though at this time he is too arrogant and blind for that to come true." Rhiannon said with wisdom which appears every so often.

"You'd be a better Queen to rule Camelot then Arthur." Morgana said sadly.

'_But you aren't the future queen of Camelot._' Mordred whined.

"If I became queen I'd want Mordred to be my king." Rhiannon grinned childishly at Mordred.

"If you want that then you'd have to abolish the law against magic." Morgana smiled lovingly at the girl.

'_But we're not meant to rule Camelot..._' Mordred told Rhiannon with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Well, if Arthur does rule Camelot, which he will, then Mordred would you be willing to be my prince?" Rhiannon giggled while Morgana found this absolutely adorable.

'_O-okay..._' Mordred replied nodding at the girl while feeling embarrassed.

"Let's promise each other that we will stay together then." Rhiannon said with a tilt of her head.

'_I promise that we will meet again and that this time we will stay by each others side._' Mordred said to Rhiannon with a tiny smile.

'_I promise that as well._' Rhiannon replied for only Mordred to hear.

"My little girl's growing up..." Morgana pouted.

"I'm never growing up! Never ever!" Rhiannon exclaimed crossing her arms looking like a five year old child.

"We should all be going to sleep I suppose. Mordred needs his rest to restore his health and little princesses need their sleep." Morgana said before giving Mordred a kiss on the forehead.

"Awwwe, okay Morgana...Goodnight Mordred, I'll come visit as much as I can!" Rhiannon said before giving Mordred a hug and grabbing Morgana's hand.

'_Goodnight my lady..._' Mordred said to Rhiannon as Morgana closed the curtain and took Rhiannon to the bed to go to sleep.

* * *

_'...' means telepathy_  
"..." means talking aloud  
'...' means thoughts

**Author's Note:**

**So, this story was previously posted on Quotev and is still being written. I hope you enjoy it and give reviews that can help the story. First chapter has been written and is actually already posted on Quotev but I'm saving it for later on here. Follow if you like or favorite...Not so sure if it deserves favoring but we shall see. I hope the character Princess Rhiannon won't seem like a Mary Sue...I do have flaws for her...I hope...I also have reasons of why Uther didn't kill her...TURTLES! I may or may not of spoiled something by stating that...**

**Love, Your screwed up in the head author...A.K.A. Trickster's Companion/Trickster's Accomplice(sp?)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**Rhiannon's P.O.V.**

"Your highness...when do you think they'll be back? I'm worried, what if they got hurt and are unable to travel...Or worse! They might be dead!" I panicked throwing my arms up as I paced in front of Guinevere's desk.

"Rhiannon calm down they'll be fine. They always come back safe and sound while you panic. Please Rhiannon stop pacing you are spreading your worries." Guinevere said with a soft smile as she watched me pace.

"B-but Guinevere! How do you stay so calm?!" I exclaimed continuing my pacing.

"Rhiannon, I know Arthur and I believe in him. I also need to rule Camelot while he's gone. Please stop pacing." She said sighing as she looked at me amused.

"What about if Merlin is thrown against a wall unconscious and Arthur leaves him behind forgetting him?!" I yelled as the door burst open.

"The king's back your highness. Princess, everyone came back fine." A knight entered saying before bowing and leaving.

"Let us welcome them home." Gwen said giving me a smile.

"Hurry!" I yelled as I ran from the room hearing Gwen laughing at my childishness.

"They're back! They're back!" I yelled through the halls.

I ran all the way outside of the castle and down the steps to see the king and his knights only just riding up. I grinned and waited for them to get to the steps where they dismount from their horses. I was bouncing on the heels of my feet waiting until I saw a young man around my age sitting upon a horse. This young man seemed so familiar yet so unknown to me for I did not recognize him being from Camelot. He had beautiful dark brown curls that looked fun to play with and he was so very handsome, there was no one in comparison to his beauty. During my daze of staring at the man, everyone had arrived and were dismounting.

"Lady Rhiannon." Merlin said with his adorable grin which snapped me out of my daze.

"Big brothers!" I yelled running up to Merlin hugging him while ignoring my older brother by blood since he was welcomed by his wife.

"Hey there little prince!" Sir Gwaine chuckled from behind me as he watched me hug Merlin; Gwaine thought it a good idea to also ruffle my hair after he spoke.

"Sir Gwaine!" I yelped as I tried to fix my hair, I had spun around to face him at the sound of his voice.

"You been playing nice while I've been gone?" Sir Gwaine grinned cheekily at me which made me laugh as I gave him a hug next after hugging Merlin.

"Never! I only play nice when I need to be a good example for you!" I said with a smirk, I learned much from Sir Gwaine and my brother wasn't impressed by that.

"Oh! Your words wound me!" Sir Gwaine joked as we parted from our hug.

"Have I? You've heard worse, Sir Gwaine." I said with a raised eyebrow turning and doing a combination of running and walking to one of my favorites knights, Sir Percival.

Sir Gwaine rolled his eyes at my comment, though I did not see I knew he did as he always did. Once arriving at Sir Percival, I went straight into his open arms as I always did and as always he was very careful with how he hugged me, it was as if I would break at any moment if he wasn't careful. I adore Sir Percival but just as most of the other knights do he was very protective of me, I knew not why other than that I must look more ill than I am. I'm in perfect health of course but it would seem my suffering of illness for most of my childhood has impacted how healthy I look.

After a brief exchange with Sir Percival, I moved on to greet Sir Leon whom served under my father's ruling which I was opposed too but I did like Sir Leon for he is very loyal to his new king and queen. As always Sir Leon was disapproving of my welcoming of the other knights yet still let me give him a hug. He assured me that none of the knights were badly injured and that Morgana is suspected to be dead or dying to which I gave merely a nod of acknowledgement.

No matter how many times Morgana wronged Camelot, I could never hate her for it because of how she cared for me as a child and that it was never her fault for becoming what she has. I would never tell anyone but I hated my father for all he had done and blamed him for Morgana turning against Camelot. I dearly hoped Morgana was still alive and that there is a chance for her to become the kind woman whom I looked up to. I always wondered if magic was no longer outlawed would she return to Camelot once more? These were the thoughts of a child however and I knew that my father couldn't only be to blame just as I knew there was little chance of Morgana coming back to Camelot let alone being welcomed back with open-arms. These thoughts were what kept me up late making me attempt at drawing which isn't completely princess like in Camelot but it calms me. A silent mention of my name broke me out of my trance-like state.

_'Rhiannon?' _The voice said in confusion causing me to look for the source of the voice.

_'Yes? Where are you? Or whom are you?' _I asked with my telepathic voice laced with worry, the voice seemed familiar but I could not figure out why.

_ 'It worked? I'm an old friend...You'll know where and whom I am soon I hope. However, I will tell you that I am a druid.' _The voice, which I realized was that of a male's, said with an air of mystery to it.

_'A druid? In Camelot? That's a rare occurrence. Why won't you tell me your name?'_ I asked the voice in hopes of an answer.

_'Because you will know soon for I am either to be executed or some other unknown fate.' _The voice said leaving me confused.

"Rhiannon!" My brother called before I could send my reply to the voice.

"Yes brother?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"We have a knighting to plan. Come on." He said before yelling at Merlin to hurry up and follow us in.

* * *

_'...' means telepathy_  
"..." means talking aloud  
'...' means thoughts


End file.
